


Running from fate

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Red vs Blue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are the worst soldier on Chorus. But that might change with the help of your squad leader, a charismatic mercenary. You might even find a way out of the life set before you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Red vs Blue, and I don't own it.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Light filtered in through your window, shining directly in your eyes. You groan and sit up, stretching your sore muscles. Another day on Chorus. Another day in a sunshine filled hell.  
You were a soldier of the Rebels on Chorus, but honestly, you didn't give two ##### about this place. It wasn't worth fighting over, and certainly not worth dying for. But your Dad had been a leading scientist here, and you knew you needed to keep up his work. There was an upside, though.  
Instead of living in the barracks with the rest of the silver squadrant, you lived in the shack you used to share with your dad. That meant having a lot of personal space and not having to deal with roommates. And it was only a few hundred feet from the rest of the base, so you didn't get lonely.  
You pulled on your skin tight undersuit, then started attaching your armour. It was tan, like every other soldiers, but your's had gray marks to mark you in the silver squad.  
You grabbed a protien bar from the cabnet and jogged to the training field, ready for another day of running laps under Felix the douche. Man that guy got under your skin. He was totally obnoxious, and the worst part was that he was here by choice. He could leave this dump of a planet, while you were forced to stay.  
You caught up with Smith and Marden as you walked to the training room. "Sleep okay, Bishop?" They asked. You nodded. "Yeah, good enough. You two?" Smith snorted. "As well as I could over Black's snoring."  
"Hey!" a voice butted into the conversation as Lucy Black caught up.  
"You guys snore too." she said with an eye roll. She turned to you. "You're lucky you don't have to stay in the barracks with us, Myra."  
You grinned. "Don't I know it."  
"Alright, people, stop the chatter."  
You inwardly groaned. Felix.  
The merc in steel and orange armor walked into the room, eyeing us up. His gaze lingered on you, and you stood up straighter. You both knew you were the worst in the squad. And even though you didn't exactly want to stay on this planet, you did want to stay alive. And that meant shooting a gun and actually hitting something.  
His gaze snapped away, and he barked out "Ten laps around the compound. Go." You started running, grateful. Despite not being great on the battlefield, you was easily the fastest in your squad.  
A few minute later, you stood next to Felix, waiting for the others to finish their laps.  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as you stood next to each other.  
"Bishop." Felix's voice broke the quiet morning air. You looked up at him. "Yes sir?"  
"Well done. You're the fastest we have on the squad." he said. You frowned a bit. It wasn't like Felix to give compliments. "One day, we might even call you a soldier." he said with a sneer you could hear in this voice. You gritted your teeth. There it was. The inevitable sneer.  
You didn't reply, but then you saw something slung over Felix's shoulder. Was that....  
"Sir, what's that?" you asked, pointing to the oblong weapon on his back. He drew it. "A plasma rifle. Part of my pay for helping you rebels out." You frowned. " But don't they not work?"  
The rest of the squad had arrived, panting with exertion. Felix ignored your last question, watching the winded troops with disgust.  
Felix gave them a moment to catch their breath, then headed towards the shooting range. You sighed. Today would be a long day. 

You had done a crappy job as usual, but an idea had started to form in your mind. Felix dismissed your squad for dinner, but you lingered. Felix caught you standing around, and snapped "What is it, Bishop? Volunteering to be target practice tommorow?"  
You straightened up. Now or never. "I'd like for you to give me extra training, sir."  
He was quiet for a moment, than snorted. " Not that you don't need it, but why should I? In case you haven't noticed, I don't do anything for free."  
You lifted your chin. "I never said I wouldn't pay you."  
He studied you with renewed intrest. " Credits?"  
" Not exactly." you hesitated.  
"Then what?" he asked. His eyes traveled over you. "Your body?"  
You gave a small cry of surprise. "Of course not!"  
Felix seemed amused. "Then what?"  
You took a deep breath to calm down your blush.  
"Those weapons Kimball gave you? I can merge them with other guns and bring them online again."  
He laughed. "You're talking out of your ###. No you can't."  
You frowned and crossed my arms. "Yeah, I can. Do you know why I don't live in the barracks? It's because I live in my Dad's old house. My dad, Joseph Bishop, the leading scientist on alien weapons. He taught me everything he knew."  
Felix walked towards you. His eyes locked into yours. You could feel their intensity through his helmet. Your breath caught in your throat.  
Then he dipped his head closer to yours, inches away. "We have a deal, Ms. Bishop." he murmured.  
He jerked away from you and started walking away. "Tommorow night, 22:00 in the training room Don't be late. And don't wear your armor."  
You watched him retreat, the night swallowing up his dark armor. You sighed and started towards the mess hall, wondering what you had gotten yourself into.


	2. Training begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start training with Felix, and he doesn't go easy on you. Still acts like a jerk too.   
> But you start getting better.

The air was filled with minute sounds. The panting of your breath. The light thumps your feet made as you maneuvered on the training mats. Felix charged at you, his teeth bared in a fierce grin. Neither of you were wearing armor, which personally made you feel slightly uncomfortable. You were wearing a black tank top and athletic shorts, both which seemed like good choices at the time, but they were now showing more of your cleavage and legs than you would like. Your hair was pulled back in it's usual ponytail, with your side bangs covering your brow and part of your right eye.

You could see Felix's face as he beat the crap out of you, and it was like staring at your own defeat. He was unsurprisingly muscular, with tanned skin covered in tattoos. He had his hair stuck up in the front, with stripes buzz cut into the sides. His eyes were dark and fierce. You almost hadn't recognized him when you had walked in. Now he was kicking your butt at hand to hand combat.

You put your arms up in a defensive position, but he jabbed under your defense and drove the breath out of your lungs. You stumbled back a bit, gasping for air, and he took the opportunity. He grabbed you around the waist and shoved you into the ground. For the fifth time that night. _'No.'_ You thought, gritting your teeth. _'Not again.'_. As soon as you hit the ground, you rolled to absorb the impact and used the momentum to spin to your feet, landing in a low crouch.

Felix looked surprised for a moment, but his face hardened and he came at you harder than ever. You barley managed to block a double punch before he drew in close and bashed his shin against the back of your knee. You felt your legs give out, and you made a move to roll again, but then Felix was on top of you, hands circling around your wrists, legs crossed in a move that held yours still. His face was inches from yours, his breath warming your nose. It smelled surprisingly good, like cinnamon gum. Your heart thumped loudly, so hard you were sure he could feel it through your thin top. His eyes were locked with yours as you both caught your breath, but your heart didn't seem to want to stop racing.

Then his hands loosened on your wrists, and he pulled away. You sat up quickly, hastily brushing your hair out of your face, pulling up your tank top that had sunken inappropriately low. Felix watched for a moment, a few feet away. he wiped sweat from his brow and said "You've got a long way to go, Bishop."

You couldn't disagree with him. "Yes, sir."

There was a moment of silence, but it wasn't as awkward as before.

"You said your Dad was a leading scientist on Chorus. Where is he now?" Felix asked.

You leaned back on your hands. "Died of old age. In his sleep."

"And your mother?"

"KIA. She died when I was nine. My Dad raised me to be a scientist for Chorus, but when he died last year, I joined the military."

He looked at you sideways. "Why did you join the military when you had all this alien science training?"

You thought about giving the standard answer. That the New Republic needed a warrior more than a scientist, that you wanted to follow in your Mom's footsteps. The answers that were flat out lies, but good ones. 

You looked at Felix, and realized he would be the only person on this planet who wouldn't judge your opinion.

"Because I want off this ###### planet as soon as possible." You said plainly.

You glanced down at your bare legs, waiting for a reprimand. Instead, laughter echoed around the room. You whipped your head around to stare, your ponytail sweeping over your shoulder and curling around your collar.

"Never though I'd see the day. A member of the New Republic who wasn't insufferably noble." he snorted.

You raised an eyebrow. "Can you really blame me?"

He stood, and offered you a hand up. You took it.

"No, I can't blame you. This planet is ####, and I don't really want to be here anyway. But the pay isn't bad, so why the hell not."

"Speaking of pay, if I'm going to pay you, I'll need the actual weapons to merge." You said.

He walked over to a barrier where a plasma rifle and a sniper rifle rested.

"Think you can put these together? Make a laser powered sniper rifle?" he asked hopefully.

You took the weapons one at a time, running your fingers over their parts, checking that certain components were and weren't there. Finally, you nodded. "Piece of cake." You said with a grin. "It'll take me a couple weeks cause of training, but I'll get it done."

He nodded, a smile creeping over his face. "Good. Meet me here same time next week. No armor again, we'll be doing close combat."

You wondered what that could be, but Felix had already turned and started waling towards his barracks. You picked up a black zip-up hoodie you had brought and started for your house.

"And Bishop?" Felix's voice called.

You turned to him, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"I better see you at the same time at training tomorrow. No excuses."

You snapped off a quick salute. "Yes sir!"

"Good night, Bishop."

He disappeared into the night. You were too stunned to say anything in return. He was long out of earshot when you whispered "Good night."


	3. Dawn

"You're eating breakfast with us?!" Black's eyes were huge as she watched you shovel down scrambled eggs. You shrugged and swallowed your food. "Yeah. I figured that protien bars weren't the best breakfast on a daily basis." you said. It was also because Felix had been working you pretty hard. Normal training and Felix's lessons had left you hurting in more places than you knew you could. You had never gotten into the another awkward face to face moment like on the first night, but tension was easing between the two of you. You weren't friends by any means, but you had civil conversation where he wasn't a douchbag all the time and you weren't overly sarcastic. So. Baby steps. You shook your head vigorously. Baby steps? No. No, you didn't care if you got along with Felix or not. You were his subordinate who occasionally got lessons from him in return for pay. You winced slightly. You  _still_ hadn't finished the plasma rifle modifications, and Felix was getting impatient on that fact. You were making progress, but it was slow going. In any case, you were about to see his again, and today was close combat day. 

Smith fell to the ground with a thump. You held him down on the mat until he slapped it twice in submission. You felt a rush of adrenaline. You had neve beaten anyone in a match before. You had been improving with Felix, but he always took you down when you got too close to victory. 

You got up and helped Smith to his feet. He grinned at you. "Wow, Bishop! That was amazing! Great job!" The rest of the squad echoed his praise. 

"Alright people, as amazing as it is Bishop actually achieved something, we need to stop marveling and move on." Felix said dryly. 

You frowned a little at that, but said nothing and walked down to the sidelines. 

 

The rest of the day passed without consequence. It wasn't a training day with Felix, since you decided to work on the plasma rifle since you had the time. As you walkes back to your house, you saw Felix angrily storming into the woods. ' _what's his problem?'_ You wondered, but decided not to confront him, since his battle rifle was clutched in his hands, and you didn't want to see it aimed at you. 

You were sitting in your house a few hours later, part and tools spread out around you. You fiddled with a wrench as you glanced over your father's plasma rifle blueprints. You hadn't needed them much, since your hands dismantled and reassembled the pieces pretty much from memory. 

You were inspecting the power core, your biggest issue. Everything from the gun should have worked, but it was this damn power core. No matter what kind of energy source, human or alien, you tried to charge it with, it remained stubbornly dead. 

A knock at the door made you drop your wrench. You stood up, stretching your stiff muscles and plodded over to the door, wrench in hand. Who could it be at this hour? 

You opened the door, and Felix came stumbling in. From his bent over stature and stumbling, you thought he was drunk. That was, until you saw the blood. 

"Shit Felix, what happened!" You cried. His visor was cracked with hairline fractures, with a large gash in his abdomen where his zero suit had been presumably stabbed. 

He groaned, and you slipped your arm under his shoulders, supporting him. "I'll get you to a medic." 

"No!" he cried. He looked up at you, pleading. "Please, no medic. Please. I...I command you as your superior officer to not take me to a medic." 

You hesitated, then swore under your breath. "If you die, it's your goddamn fault." You brought him over to an old sofa and laid him down carefully. You crouched by his head, mind racing for any way to help him. 

"Your armor, does it have a healing unit?" you asked desperatly. He nodded slightly. "Yeah..yeah it's running now. "Good." 

You leaned over and took off his helmet, making sure none of the fragments from his visor had gotten into his eyes. He stared back at you weakly, eyes dull and glassy with pain. 

Cursing under your breath, you walked over to an old trunck across the room. Digging past old teleportation grenades, something your father had though had been alien toys, and lots of guns. 

You finally found what you were looking for. An old alien healing kit. You checked the charge. Half full. Would have to do for now. 

You walked back over, and started to wave the kit over the gaping wound. The green light washed over his skin and slowly, the bleeding started to cease. Holding the kit with one hand, you found Felix's combat knife in a sheath and ripped up a blanket for bandages.

When the battery was out, you wrapped up his wound as best as possible and started charging the kit. You threw a blanket over Felix, who had fallen asleep either due to blood loss or exhaustion. You weren't sure which to hope for. 

It was then that you looked at yourself. You hadn't realized before, but you were only wearing a sports bra and athletic shorts, since it got so hot in the house during the summer. Your hands were covered in blood, too. Felix's. 

You shivered and washed it off, then threw a big T shirt over yourself. You decided to sleep on the other couch across from Felix in case of an emergency. When you settled down, it was oddly quiet. Felix's healing unit hummed quietly. Some Chorus bug outside chirped. You thought you would never get to sleep, but you were out as soon as your head hit the pillow, too exhausted to even dream. 


	4. Poker night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix continues to recover. Silver squad gets the day off.

You woke up cold and stiff. You sat up slowly and stretched, wondering why you were on the couch instead of in your bed. Then you froze as your eyes fell on Felix, fast asleep on the couch opposite you. Memories came flooding back from the night before. Felix stumbling in with a gaping wound. Using the old alien healing kit. Falling asleep across from your mercenary commanding officer, whose relationship with you was passive-agressive at best. After the insanity of last night, it hadn't hit you how weird that was. You got up and dressed in a plain gray tank top and black sweatpants. You moved around the house, grabbing a granola bar for breakfast, getting a bottle of water and setting it near Felix in case he woke up and needed a drink, and generally just straightening up. You got some more bandages from a first aid kit, but hesitated. Better to wait until he was awake to start replacing his dressing. With nothing else to do, since you doubted training was still on for the day, you sat back down among the guns and started to tinker quietly. Last night had given you an idea. You grabbed an old, broken plasma rifle from the trunk that was the same model Felix wanted me to modify. You quickly dismantled it, detangling frayed wires and parts that were black and twisted beyond recognition. Then you got to what you were looking for, and whispered a quick "Yes!" under your breath. The power core was completely intact. The container wasn't in great condition, but that didn't matter. You took Felix's plasma rifle removed the busted core. After grabbing a chemical waste bag, you drained the uncharged plasma out and into the bag, replacing it with the fluid from the broken rifle. You quickly reassembled the gun, quickly attatching components and twisting in screws. You put the last piece into place and grinned triumphanty as the purple lights flickered on. The gun vibrated, giving off a soft purr, as if it was pleased to be reactivated. "Holy shit. You actually did it." Felix's voice made you snap your head up and almost drop the gun. He was sitting up a bit and staring at you in shock and...was that respect? You grinned nervously. "Was there ever any doubt?" you joked. He laid back and closed his eyes. "Seeing as it took you longer than you said, yes there was quite a bit of doubt." You felt anger boil up in your stomach. "With all due respect,  _sir"_ you spat. If it wasn't for me, you would probably be dead, seeing as you refused to go see a medic. What happened? And why didn't you go to the medical wing?"

He made a low noise in his throat. "I'm your commanding officer, and I" 

"And you owe me one." you stated, crossing your arms. "So spill." 

"You wouldn't understand." 

"Try me." 

He glared at you for several seconds, but you held his gaze. He sighed and sat up. 

"I was out taking a walk in the woods and, lucky me, ran into Locus." 

I took a sharp breath. "The Fed's mercenary?!" 

He nodded. "Yeah. My old partner. We saw eacg other, pulled out our weapons, and he beat the shit out of me. Then he stabbed me. Then he left me to die in the woods." Felix laughed bitterly. "Hell of a reunion, huh?" 

"But why didn't you get medical help? I was barley able to keep you alive, and that was only because I used an ancient alien healing kit. You could have died!"

"Because I have pride, damnit!" he snapped. You wwre started into silence. 

He stared at you. Then more slowly: "Because I have fought Locus mentally and physically for almost five years now and every damn time I face him he always comes out on top. 

He looked away. "And you wouldn't understand that, Bishop, because the only reputation you'll ever have is being the worst fighter in the New Republic." 

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. 

Then you got up and started towards him with the fresh bandages in hand. 

You motioned for him to take off his breastplate and he complied, watching and waiting for a response. 

You started replacing the old bandages with new ones. "You're right. I can't relate to what you're saying." You tied off the last of the wrappings. "But that doesn't mean I don't get it." You looked up at him. He was leaning close to you, so your noses nearly touched at you looked up. 

You pulled away quickly. "I can't personally say I've been in your situation, but I understand how that would be a crappy situation for you. Your reputation is important, you're a mercenary, and you're not used to being humiliated." 

You looked at him unwaveringly. "But you need to know something." 

He waited, an eyebrow raised. 

"No one gives a shit about your reputation." You said. 

He opened his mouth to protest. You cut him off. "No one cares. You're our badass mercenary with a sharp tounge and the best fighter in the army. We don't care if you make mistakes. You're the reason the Fed's haven't won yet."

He glanced down, looking...ashamed? "Thanks. That means a lot." he said, his voice neutral. "But you promise not to tell Kimball?" You nodded. "But today's poker night, so the rest of the silver squad's gonna be here in a few hours. Just a heads up." 

He grinned, and you saw some of the old Felix creep back. "Strip poker, or cash?" 

I rolled my eyes. "Neither. Black works in the mess this time of month, so she steals cookies and we use those as chips. She grabs some beer too. You're welcome to join us. 

He smiled. "I just might. Thanks, Bishop."

 

You all had a great time that night. Felix won most of the cookies, but you all had enough to satisfy your sugar craving. Black, being a lightweight, had one too many beers and passed out on Smith's lap. Once they had all left, you used the healing kit on Felix again, and you both determined that he could go back to his own barracks the next day, though you both agreed he needed to take it easy. 

You slept on the couch again, watching Felix as he fell asleep. As weird as this whole situation had been, you had to admit, it was nice having some company at night. You drifted off with a smile on your face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment and let me know what you think :)


	5. Reds and the Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has to leave on a misson, timr skip of about a month

"Alright, listen up!"   
You and your squad jumped to attention at Felix's barked command. His gaze traveled over all of you. "I'm leaving for a mission. I can't say many details..." he paused, savoring our attention. "But there was a rumor floating around that a ship crashed about a day's walk from base." He looked around at us, smugly enjoying your enraptured stares. "Rumor has it that the Reds and Blues were on board."   
There was an immidate outburst of talking. You just stood there, stunned. The Reds and Blues?! The war heroes who took down Project Freelancer?!"   
You didn't care too much about the war, but you did want it to stop. And the Reds and Blues were here, then this war could be over in weeks!   
"Alright, simmer down." Felix ordered. "I'll be gone, so you're all in charge of training yourself. Take the next few days to make a plan with what you need to improve on the most. I expect a lot if improvement when I get back. You can start training whereever now."   
The squad broke into groups, chatting excitedly. You was about to follow Black and Smith to the firing range, but you paused and turned to Felix.   
"How long will you be gone?" you asked nonchalantly.   
He didn't look at you. "I don't know. A week? Two? We're not sure what condition the Reds and Blues will be in. And the Fed's might have already attacked them so...it's impossible to tell."   
He glanced down at you. "By the way, did you stabilize the plasma rifle yet?"   
You nodded. "Yeah, I finished it last night." Even with the plasma rifle online, you had to make some modifications so that it wouldn't blow up in it's owner's face.   
"Want me to get it for you after training?" you asked.   
He shook his head. "I'm leaving in about an hour. And I think I'd better show up with traditional weaponry. Wouldn't want to startle them with alien space lasers and get pumped full of lead."   
You nodded. "Good idea." Your head was still spinning from his last words. An hour. This would probably be the last time you would talk to him before he left.   
"Sir?" you hesitated. You could imagine him raising an eyebrow, waiting for a response.   
"Good luck, sir." you finally choked out.   
He placed a hand on your shoulder, his gauntlet making a warm weight.   
"Make sure the squad doesn't accidently blow up the base while I'm gone." he joked  
You grinned. "I'll do my best, sir."   
He chuckled a bit and started off towards Kimball's office.   
"Take care, Bishop."   
You turned sharply at his parting remark. He didn't turn look back.   
A jolt of confusing emotions shot up your spine. You shook off the forbidden feelings and headed over to the shooting range, hoping your hands didn't shake too much. 

You grinned as you stood up from your shooting position. You weren't perfect by any means, but you were definatly improving. All your shots had hit the target this time.   
"Soooo..." Black's voice jolted you out of your thoughts. You glanced over at her. You could hear the grin in her voice. "What were you and Felix talking about?" she asked slyly.   
I turned back to the target, ignoring the jolt in my stomach. "He was making sure you guys didn't burn down the base while he was gone." you replied dryly.   
Black made an humming noise. "He must trust you to give you that big of a job." she said with a smirk you could hear.   
You shot at the target and got a bullseye. You tried to savor the victory and ignore Black. She was talking out of her ass, right?


	6. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix calls for backup.

You were sparring with Smith when the news came. Black came running down from the communications building. "Guys!!! Felix made contact with the Reds and Blues!!!!" she shrieked. Smith turned to gape at her, dropping his guard. You rushed in and slammed your palm into his chest, knocking him to the ground.   
Smith glared up at you. "No fair, Bishop." he grumbled.   
You grinned. "I'm not the one who left their defence wide open.". You turned to Black. "He saw them?"   
She nodded vigorously. "Not only that, but he's with them now. But the Fed's have a lock on their location. He's not sure if they can make it out before Locus and the Feds attack."   
You bit your lip. "Is Kimball sending backup?" you asked. She shrugged. "He asked for backup, but we're stretched so thin...I'm not sure if we can spare the troops."   
Smith made a noise of protest. "Screw that! We can go help them! All we're doing is training. We totally have time to spare." You nodded. "Then let's go talk to Kimball. 

"I would normally not condone soldiers as young as you going onto the battlefield." Kimball's voice was uncertain, and she held her head down. You couldn't see her face, but from her body language you could tell she was exhausted. "But ma'am-" Smith started.   
Kimball held up a hand. "However. We are low on men and supplies, and the six of you were trained by Felix. I think you can handle. I'm sending another squad with you, but that's all we can spare. Get some guns from the armory, and be ready to leave in an hour. We need to get Felix reinforcements fast." she looked around at you all. "Good luck." There was a chorus of "Yes, ma'am!" and we ran off to get ready.   
You felt a strange jolt of adrenaline in your chest. This was it. You could be off this damn planet in a month if you helped save the Reds and Blues. You ran into your house to grab some extra supplies, then ran after your squad where a few Warthogs were waiting. 

"Freckles! Shake!" 

Oh god, what's happening?" 

"Bishop! Grab Tucker! Watch those rocks!" 

Screams pierced the air. "Wait, where's Sarge?!" a thin reedy voice asked.   
"Silver and Green squads, get the Reds and Blues in those Warthogs! Let's move!!" 

Those four hours had been a blur. As soon as you had attacked, a sniper had started picking your squads off. Agent Washington and Sarge had gotten shot. So had their robot, Lopez. Caboose, Grif and Simmons were sitting in the back of your Warthog, Tucker sprawled out over them, unconscious. The blue one, Caboose, kept poking his shoulder. "Tucker? Where's Wash?"   
You looked away. And saw Felix's...midsection a foor from your face. You startled and looked up. Felix was holding onto the side of the Warthog, hands gripping the top of the windshield, eyes fixed firmly ahead.   
He caught your gaze and nodded. "Good job out there Bishop. First real battle?" You nodded wordlessly. You weren't sure what to say. You were fine, but most of the Green squad had been gunned down. You weren't particularly sorry about that, this was war, but you were more worried about the Reds and Blues.   
You had lost Agent Washington, Sarge, Donut and Lopez to the Feds. This war would be a lot longer with them gone.   
You sighed and put your head back, closing your eyes briefly. You pulled your helmet off for some fresh air. Black and Smith had gotten out safely, you weren't sure about the others.   
"Bishop? Myra!" You started at your name. Felix was staring at you. "I said your name four times. You okay, kid?" You bristled a bit at being called a kid. You were at least Felix's age, but you hadn't started training at the normal time because of your Dad.   
"Yeah, just thinking. Sorry sir."   
He looked away. "It's fine. Get some rest when we get back to base. You look like shit." you rolled your eyes, but promised to. Today had been a long day.


	7. New captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when Tucker, Simmons, Grif and Caboose are trying to beat up Felix to show Kimball they're ready. Second part of the chapter is from Tucker's perceptive.

You watched from across the base as Felix took out Grif and Simmons with a few quick punches. You sighed. They had a long way to go, and any hope you had of this war ending soon had been wiped away from the first day. Simmons clammed up whenever you, or any girl, tried to talk to him, Grif was lazy as hell, and Caboose...you weren't sure how one person could blow up so many buildings in 30 seconds with one tank. The only seemingly competent one was Tucker. He led his team...adequately, and he was pretty good with that energy sword of his. But you were just worried that wouldn't be enough.

Felix stepped away from Grif and Simmons, who were lying on the ground, groaning in pain. He saw you looking, and you took that as your chance to walk over. "You really aren't taking it easy on them." you stated.

He snorted. "Why should I? They need to be ready to face the Feds, and that's not going to happen if I don't go hard on them."

You shrugged. That wasn't the reason you had come over, but you were trying to work up the courage to ask your real question. This had been the longest the two of you had talked since he left to find the Reds and Blues originally. Since then, he had been on a mission with Tucker, and had been attacked for the last few days, so he wasn't exactly open for lengthy conversations. Even now, he wasn't really looking at you. His eyes were scanning the treeline, anticipating another attack.

"Anyway, I should probably go. Those morons will probably be attacking again soon, and I don't want you getting caught on the crossfire of this idiocy." he said, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" You blurted. He paused, and looked back.

"Umm..." you were glad he couldn't see your face, you were sure you were blushing bright red. "Could we do some more training tonight? I know it isn't the best time, and you might be busy..." your voice trailed off.

He was silent for a moment. "I'd be nice to spar with someone who has actual skill." he said finally. "Same time as always, in the training ring. No armor"

You nodded. "Sounds good. You want me to try and fix some more alien tech?" you asked.

He shrugged. "Nah. Tonight's free. I need a spar with someone good. That can be payment." He left.

You headed back to your house, trying to shove down the grin spreading across your face.

 

Tucker was tired, sore and frustrated. But on top of that, he couldn't sleep a wink. Every time he closed his eyes, he could hear Wash's screams echoing in his ears. He finally got up and started wandering around the base.

The night was quiet and cool, the only sounds were bugs chirping and leaves rustling in the wind. Then he heard a different sound. The sounds of hand to hand fighting. He was familiar with the sound after spending the last two days getting his ### kicked by Felix. He followed the sound, realizing that the sound was getting him closer to the training room.

He looked around the corner to the sparring mat, where two figures were fighting, with no armor. One was a Caucasian woman, lithe and thin, with a nice figure. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She danced around her opponent, using her greater speed and agility outmaneuver him. Her opponent was a man, with admittedly nice muscles and tattooed skin.

It was impossible to tell who was winning. The girl swung her leg around in a roundhouse kick, catching the guy in the side. He stumbled, but grabbed her leg and swung her into the ground. She twisted as she fell, so she ended up partially behind him, then drove the heels of her hands into the back of his knees. He went down next to her, where they rolled on the floor, punching and kicking.

Tucker backed away slowly. he didn't want to be caught by the two of them, since he didn't doubt that they could both beat him up. The girl finally got the upper hand, jumping onto his back and holding his arms behind his back. He gave a gasping laugh. "When did you get so strong?" he asked teasingly.

Tucker froze. That voice...Felix?! Oh ####. He needed to leave, now.

The girl said something in response, but he didn't hear it. He went back to his bunk, deciding not to tell anyone what he had seen. Felix could do whatever he wanted in his spare time. Damn that girl was fine though. He wouldn't pretend he wasn't a little jealous.

 

You grinned. "What's wrong, gotten soft from hanging around the Reds and Blues?" you said teasingly. He grunted. "Alright, Bishop, you asked for this."

He shoved his weight upward, throwing you off his back and onto the floor. In an instant, he had you pinned, hands on either side of your head, keeping you immobilized on the floor, faces inches apart. You gritted your teeth. You couldn't get out of this position even if you tried. And Felix knew it. His lips curved in a smirk, savoring the victory. You waited for him to let you up, but he wasn't budging. You started to have a strange feeling in your chest. Your heart started to race, and you felt like you couldn't breathe. You noticed how close you were, how close your bodies were to touching. You felt a sudden urge to close that gap.

Then his lips were on yours, soft but hungry. You gave a little gasp, thoughts flooding your head. And in that moment, you shoved away all those thoughts and kissed him back. His hands were in your hair now, cradling your scalp and keeping your face up against his. You started to sit up, and his lips moved you, until you were sitting together, lips still touching.

Then it hit you what you were doing. You pulled away swiftly, eyes open wide. Your heart was still racing, and your shirt was sticking to you with sweat. "W-w-what was that?" you gasped softly. You were still close together, his hands ghosting on your hips, but he moved them to his sides when you spoke. He gave a soft smirk. "That was a kiss, Bishop. I'm sure you've heard of them." 

You laughed, but shakily. "But why...why did you..." he raised an eyebrow. "Why did I kiss you?" he asked. You nodded, sure that your face was the shade of a tomato.

He looked you in the eyes. "Because you're funny and sarcastic and smoking hot and I've been dying to do that since our first training session." he said with a little smile.

You had a million different questions, but in that moment, they didn't seem important. You leaned forward hesitantly, and he met you halfway, sealing his lips over yours again. This kiss was different, harsher, more possessive. His hands moved over your back, and your arms were around his neck.

After about a minute, you went your separate ways, with a smile and a promise to do some training next week.

Little did you know, that training session would never happen.


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reds and Blus leave to find their leaders. Felix goes after them with you following.

"You've got to be ######## me!!!" Felix's voice echoed around the training room. Jensen, Polomo, Andersmith and Bitters looked equally parts terrified and unsure. "They left?! Of all the moronic...!" He growled and kicked over a barrier. You had never seen him this ticked off before. It was almost kind of funny, if you hadn't been concerned for the Reds and Blues safety when he found them.

Felix grabbed his gun and started towards the woods, in the direction of the base the others had gone. "I'm going after them." he snarled. "But Kimball said no one could go after them!" Jensen protested. Felix turned to her. "Well guess what? I'm not one of Kimball's men. I'm a mercenary." He ran into the woods and disappeared. You realized you had a few options. Stay here, and let Felix probably killed by Locus or the Feds...or go after him. You realized there was no decision to be made.So you would have to move fast.

"Jenkins." You called. She turned "Yesh?" she asked. "I need to borrow your pistol." It was the only gun you were halfway decent with. You took it from her, then ran back to your house and grabbed a few things, including the plasma rifle. You looked to where Felix had disappeared. "Andersmith, do you know the coordinates for the base?" He hesitated, then rattled them off. You plugged them into your helmet, so you would know where you were going. "You're not going to ask Felix if you can go with him?" Polomo asked nervously. You drew the pistol and started to walk into the woods. "I'm not. Because if I did, he would say no." You were at the edge of the clearing now. "You guys won't tell Kimball, right?" Bitters shrugged. "Sure, we didn't see anything." "Good luck." Andersmith said. You nodded. "Thanks guys. See you later if I don't die." With that, you ran off into the woods.

 

"Look out!" You watched from the bushes as Felix jumped in front of Wash, blocking a sniper bullet from Locus. You relaxed slightly. Thank god. "Tucker, grenade!" Felix ordered. "Right!" Tucker relied, and tossed it carefully to the gray and orange merc. Perfect! Felix would throw the grenade, scattering the snipers and- Laughter broke through your thoughts. "That. Was Close!" Felix said, deactivating his shield and turning to the Red and Blues. "Nice throw, Tucker." He tossed the grenade to Locus, who caught it deftly, and handed it to a woman in black armor next to him. Wait, what?! What was he doing, why was he...? "How many times have I stopped a bullet for you, Wash? Three times? Those are, ah, some pretty great reflexes." His voice took on a darker tone. "Most people would have to _plan_ that sort of thing."

Your heart contracted in your chest, shock and horror filling your mind as Felix explained everything. How he had tricked the people into continuing this war. How he and Locus were trying to create a planet-wide genocide. How he had personally manipulated the Reds and Blues for that sick, twisted cause. You couldn't move. You couldn't breathe. The only though you had was one echoing question; ' _Why?'  
_

Locus had just finished a monologue. Something about how the Reds and Blues would die alone, with no one finding their bodies. You lifted your pistol. You had to do _something_. Then the pirate next to Locus spoke. "Alright. That's all I needed to hear." She dropped the grenade. 

Calamity ensued. There were bullets flying everywhere, The she-pirate and Wash were fighting Locus and Felix. The woman got stabbed in the leg, and let out a cry of pain. Then they all grouped together and teleported away, using a teleportation cube.

You weren't sure what to do. If you moved, you would probably be seen, but you would definitely be discovered if you stayed this close to the clearing. You decided to slowly back away and hope for the best.

"Damn it!!!" Felix shouted. "I can't believe we-" Your boot snapped a twig. His head whipped around, gun up. You locked gazes. "Bishop?" he whispered.

Well, ####. So much for leaving quietly. You fired off a couple shots in his direction and ran. Branches whipped at your helmet, leaves blurring your vision, but you didn't care. You had to get out of there. You could probably do it too. You were the fastest in your squad, and your armor was lighter than Felix's, so maybe, just maybe-

You felt arms wrap around your abdomen and tackle you to the ground. Unfortunately, You were at the top of a gentle slope, so when your opponent had made contact, you both tumbled down the hill. You saw a blur of orange and steel as you rolled over roots and small bushes, and felt Felix' arms around you. Somewhere along the way you lost your helmet.

You finally came to a stop, a few feet from each other. You didn't waste any time, rolling to your feet and starting to run. Then you felt a tug on your arm as Felix grabbed out and spun you into a tree. Your back his the trunk, and Felix pinned you there, arms on either side of you head and making a cage around your body. There was no way for you to run.

You noticed that his helmet was gone too. But you didn't care. You didn't care how hot he looked, with his hair all mussed up from the fall, or the way his eyes shone in the light filtering through the trees.

"Let me go, you #######." You spat, glaring at him. He cringed, eyes darting away from your face. "Bishop...Myra. Listen. I don't-"   
"Don't call me Myra!" You growled. he attempted to smile. "That's your name, isn't it?" He saw that his attempt at humor had failed. Miserably. "It's not what you think." he said slowly, but the guilt in his eyes told you otherwise.

"What part? The part where you manipulated an entire planet, or where you decided to kill all of them for money?!" You felt hot tears starting to streak down your face. You hated how weak they made you feel. "######, I can't believe I kissed you!"

Without another word, Felix darted forward and planted his lips on yours. You gave a little noise of protest, but he ignored you, one hand circling your waist and pressing you against him, with the other buried in your hair. You wanted to resist. You wanted to scream and punch and beat him to a pulp. But you didn't. You let him kiss you. And, with self-loathing mixed with desire churning in your stomach, you kissed him back.

After several seconds, he pulled back, just enough to breathe. "I'm a very bad man, Myra." His lips moved against yours as he spoke, sending shivers down your spine. "You've always known I was a big, bad merc. And you kissed me anyway. " His eyes locked with yours. "Join me, sweetheart. We'll end this war, permanently. Then we'll go away from this hellhole, we'll go anywhere you want. Just join me. I promise I'll take care of you."

  His hands were ghosting around your hips, and lower. You wanted him, more than you had wanted anything else. And you made your choice.

Your knee shot up, catching him in the codpiece and sending him stumbling away with a cry of pain. You took your opportunity and ran. Every step you took, your heart screamed at you to turn around, to go back, to live the life you had always wanted to.

You didn't try to hold back the tears. You let them fall freely from your eyes, blurring your vision. You allowed that weakness. But you didn't stop. You didn't go back.

You left Felix, along with any hope of escaping your destiny on this planet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dreading the inevitable day I would have to write this chapter....


	9. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue to run from Felix and the space pirates.

' _I promise I'll take care of you, Mira'_. 

You jolted awake, chest heaving in breaths like yoi had been drowning. Your vision was a blur of green and gold. Felix. He was going to destroy the planet. He offered you what you had always wanted; a way out. 

Instead of fighting him, you were a coward. Instead of accepting him, you ran. There were two options, save others or save yourself. And you threw those in fate's face and ran. You were such a damn idiot. 

You tried to slow your breathing. You closed your eyes and focused on inhaling and exhaling steadily. Your vision slowly cleared.

You were positioned high in a tree, shoved between a crook in the branches. You remembered last night. Running for hours, almost collapsing with exaustion before climbing this tree to protect from predators or Feds. Then falling asleep, not from lack of thoughts or emotions, but because your mind shut down from exaustion, numbing any feelings possible until you rested. And here they came, flooding back. 

You slowly climbed down, hands slightly shaking. You needed to pull yourself together. What would Felix do. Shit. No. Not thinking about  _him._ Okay. So what would Myra Bishop do. 

You took a deep breath. You had grabbed your helmet as you ran, so that was one thing. And you still had Jenkin's pistol and the plasma rifle, so that was another. You decided to try and find the nearest Rebel base. Find a base and find a way to radio Kimball and convince her that one of her most trusted associates was a traitor and was trying to blow up the planet. Perfect. Not the best plan, but the best you could come up with at the moment. 

You drew your pistol and started off into the woods. 

"Stop! Yeah, you, filthy anarchist!" You cursed under your breath. So apperently this was  _not_ a rebel base. Perfect. 

"How many are with you?!" the Fed soldier shouted. You tried for reason. 

"Look. I don't like you, and you don't like me. But we're being played here. Felix and Locus, they're working together, trying to kill us all!!" You insisted. 

"Yeah right, like we're gonna listen to a little-"

A transmission interrupted his sentence. Felix's image crackled onto the screen of your helmet. From the Feds started reactions, you could tell the same thing happened to them. Felix's voice filled your helmet. 

"Once the Feds and Rebels kill each other, I don't know what I'm gonna do! I mean, we've been playing these guys for years!" 

The broadcast went on. Felix monologued every crime he had commited. When it ended, Doyle and Kimball gave the order to stand down.  All around you, the Feds started lowering their guns. You put down your pistol. Looks like Felix ended the war after all. Though you knew this wasn't over. 

 

"This is Agent Carolina! Come in, base 599! Do you read me? Am I transmitting?!" 

Startled, you reached across to the comm unit. You had been helping repair the communications room at the Feds base when the call came in. A few Feds were in the room as well. 

"We read you loud and clear, Agent Carolina. We got the message, the Feds and Rebels here are at a ceasefire." 

Carolina's voice echoed back. "That's good to hear, but that's not why I called. It's Wa... it's Agent Washington. He was captured by Locus and Felix before they teleported away." she responded, her voice sounding cracked and brittle. 

You knew that Agent Washington was one of the last Freelancers, and one of the galaxies best soldiers. You hoped Locus hasn't killed him. 

"That's terrible to hear, Agent." you replied sympathetically. 

She hesitated. "Is there an alien engineer at that base?" she asked. 

You hesitated as well. "Why?" 

She growled. "Because Felix came out with a ransom demand. He'll let us have Wash back in return for a rebel alien engineer. A woman named Myra Bishop. Do you know her?" 


	10. Remeeting

"You know, Bishop....you don't have to do this." Carolina's voice echoed in your helmet. Her tone was hesitant, and you knew why. No matter what she said, you didn't have a choice. The choice was between one of the galaxies greatest fighters, or you, a mediocre fighter with a decent grasp on alien mechanics. There was no contest.  
"Thank you for the offer Carolina, but we both know I have to." You said, trying to keep the bite out of your voice. This wasn't her fault, or Wash's for getting captured. Felix would have found some other way to get you. You weren't looking forward to seeing him again, after your exit last time you had spoken. Had that really been two weeks ago? It felt like five minutes. You pulled out your pistol, and hesitated, then swapped it for your plasma rifle. You were about fifty feet from the clearing that Felix and Locus had set up to meet you at. You approached the clearing, reaching the edge of the trees, but just far enough in that no one could see you. You wriggled into a bush, your tan armor blending into the foliage extremely well.  
Wash was on his knees, his helmet nowhere to be seen. Blood splattered his fair face, and his nose looked broken. His blonde hair was filthy and unkempt. Locus held the muzzle of a gun against the back of his head. You took a deep breath. There was no guarantee that Wash wouldn't get shot the second you turned yourself over. You had to negotiate. You looked down at your hands. You were amazed to see they weren't shaking. You got into position with the plasma rifle pointed straight at Locus's head in case he tried something. You turned on your standard issue voice amplifier and look a deep breath.  
"Let him go first, then I'll come out." The amplifier boomed out into the hollow clearing, the sound reverberating so it was impossible to find its origin. Felix spread his arms. "Bishop! Knew you'd come. Guess you really did miss me." His helmet did nothing to hide his petty smirk.  
You waited. He shook his head. "Look sweetheart, no can do. What if we let him go and you don't come out? I'd be so disappointed." Felix said mockingly, his eyes scanning the treeline, searching for you.  
"I trust you as far as I could throw you." You said flatly. Then, "You have my word that I'll stand down as soon as Washington is out of harm's way." you said.  
"And if we refuse?" Locus's voice was a low growl.  
Your finger tightened on the trigger of the rifle. "Then you'll get a burning hole in that pretty black and green helmet of yours." The pirates with them drew their guns hastily. You snorted. "Hate to disappoint you boys, but this plasma rifle can shoot faster than you can find me. You have five seconds to let him go."  
Locus hesitated, then shoved Wash away. He stumbled into the trees, eyes whipping around until they locked briefly with my visor. He turned away quickly, and nodded in thanks, looking straight ahead.  
You waited several seconds until he was far away enough for Carolina and her squad to retrieve him, then mustered what scraps of courage you had left and stood.  
You immediately had several dozen guns pointed in your direction. You dropped the plasma rifle and slowly put your arms behind your head. A space pirate grabbed your bicep and dragged you over to Felix and Locus. Emotions churned in your stomach as you looked at Felix, but he didn't acknowledge that you were anything more than a prisoner.  
Locus made shivers run down your spine, but not in the way that Felix did. When Felix made you feel uncomfortable, it was because his expression was more of 'I want to see you with all your armor off'. Locus made you feel like you were about to get stabbed.  
"I don't see why she's more of an asset than Agent Washington." His voice was a low tenor growl, and you felt the urge to run. Felix's hand roughly jostled your shoulder. "Because, she's the daughter of a famous alien scientist, and our men don't know #### about these stupid temples. We need her."  
You moved slightly, enough that Felix's hand dropped off your shoulder. "You can't figure out the temples?" you asked.  
"That's enough." Locus growled. "Your job will be made clear to you in due time. For now, you'll be under Felix's custody." He looked at his orange and gray partner. "This was your idea, so she's your responsibility." With that, Locus stormed off, the rest of the pirates following.  
Felix stepped closer, so that your chest plates were almost touching. He had to tilt his head down to look at you. You hates that he was so much bigger than you. You hated the smirk you could hear in his voice when he spoke. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun together, princess." 

It was nightfall when you finally stopped. The pirates moved quickly, setting up tents and starting campfires. A few were removing their helmets, enjoying the cool night air and staring to cook or eat food. You weren't sure what to do, so you walked by Felix's side as he moved around the site, making sure everything was in order. Then you felt his gaze on you. You decided to ignore it, looking straight ahead as the two of you walked. he stopped, and you were forced to stop and finally look up at him.  
He stared at you, and you felt a jolt of emotion you didn't want to classify as his eyes roamed over your body. Then he finally spoke. "You'll be sleeping in my tent tonight." You flinched involuntarily, and he sighed. "I won't touch you." he sounded tired, not really like the Felix you had come to know.  
"Come on, Bishop. Let's go."  
You reached his tent, a canvas one a bit bigger than the rest. It could probably sleep four, so when the two of you stepped in, there was some room. Felix gave you some clothes a she-pirate had loaned you, sweatpants and a black tank top that fit well, but was a bit low collared. He turned as you got dressed, giving you some privacy, but making you feel vastly uncomfortable. You knew he could do anything he wanted to you, and no one in this camp would help you or care. You were completely at his mercy, something you hated.  
"You done?" he asked. "Y-yeah." You replied. The night air bit at your now-exposed skin, sending goosebumps over your arms. he looked at you for a moment. He had changed out of his armor as well, into a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt. he noticed your shivering  
"Cold?"  
"I'm fine."  
"No you're not. Come here."  
You stepped forward hesitantly. He tossed you a blanket, then flopped on a large mattress lying on the ground.  
"You can sleep on the other side of this, it'll be warmer. Or you can sleep on the ground. I don't care."  
He sat up and stared at you with his dark eyes. "But I won't touch you." His old smirk flickered briefly on his face. "That is, unless you want me to."  
You sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, as far from Felix as you could. "I'll pass." You said coldly.  
He shrugged and laid back. "Your choice."  
You slipped under the blanket and tried to sleep. 

Felix looked over at Myra's still form. She was breathing steadily, lying face up. He watched her for a few minutes, then tried o fall asleep. he didn't care about her. She was just something else for him to use. A tool, a means to an end. Having successfully repressed any rebellious thoughts, he closed his eyes and slept.  
It was a few hours when he woke up again, feeling a warm weight on his chest. Myra was curled up nest to him, her head resting lightly on his chest, eyelashes making a moonlit shadow on her cheeks.  
His blood pressure shot up, and he tried to remain still. If she woke up like this, he knew she'd blame him. He calmed down at looked at her. She must have unconsciously rolled over towards him, attracted to the only other heat source in the room.  
He saw how vulnerable she was, unconscious, and delicate. He knew he could do whatever he wanted with her. the desire was there, simmering under his skin.  
Her watched her for the rest of the night, and positioned her back to her side before she woke up.  
If he was going to have her, he wanted her to give herself to him. There was no fun in taking what could be easily stolen. that's why he hadn't touched her.  
Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff for you to get through your Monday.


	11. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix goes into the simulation to see if he's a true warrior.

The temple was enormous. A huge spire of metal piercing the sunset-streaked sky, humming with ancient energy. It was beautiful, complex, and utterly terrifying. You didn't know why it scared you so much, you had been to dozens of these things with your Dad. The communication temple, the temple of weapons, and many others. They all gave off vibes of strength and power. But this one...it felt strong yes. But it also had a threatening air the others hadn't.

You were crouched by an obelisk, examining the ancient runes carved into it's cream colored surface. A few feet away, a column of pure energy pulsed, making your skin prickle uncomfortably. Felix and Locus stood near it, the energy's light shining on their visors. You understood why the  space pirates hadn't been able to translate the carvings, they were in a very obscure dialect. Even you were having a hard time and you had been reading alien as soon as you knew English. You tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, feeling awkward. You had pulled off your helmet to inspect the runes, and was finding it easier that way, but you didn't like the way all of the male space pirates were staring at you. There was one, bigger than the rest, you kept staring at you openly, at your face, and...other places. he was doing that even now, with a leer you could sense behind his visor.

"What do you have?" You jumped at Felix's voice. He had somehow come to your side without you noticing. He followed your gaze to the leering space pirate. "That guy bothering you?" he asked, a note of something strange coming into his voice. Something like...protectiveness?

You shrugged. "Not really. Just wish he'd stop staring at my butt." you sighed. "Anyway, yeah, I've made some progress."

He tilted his head. "What does it say?"

You frowned. "I can't make it all out. It's very poetic and vague. There's a lot of repeating words; "key", "courage", "mental clarity", and "true warrior". Anyway, the gist is this; of you want to use the 'gifts of the temples', you have to jump through that-" you pointed to the pillar of energy. "-and if you do that, you'll be given something to prove to the temple you are worthy of it's gifts."

"What happens if the temple deems you unworthy?" Locus spoke up. He wasn't looking at you or Felix, but instead gazed at the tower with something like...hunger.

You shrugged. "Nothing. It essentially spits you back out and waits for the rise of the true warrior, the one-" you glanced at the obelisk again. "-who wields the great key of light. Apparently."  

Felix nodded. "Good work, Bishop." You squashed down the stupid pride you felt at his words.

Felix turned to Locus. "You wanna see which one of us is the true warrior?"

After squabbling a bit, they both jumped in, vanishing in a flash of light.

 

 

Felix shook his head vigorously. Man, jumping through that portal was disorienting. He was in some sort of metal room, with cold steel walls and floors. The ceiling arched above his vision. He looked around, expecting something like a enemy to kill, or something. hell, he didn't know.

_'Who are you?'_

The voice boomed out from no particular location. It was cold and impersonal, and scared the #### out of him. Not that he'd ever admit that.

"Well, voice from the beyond, I'm Felix, the ever-lovable charismatic mercenary."

"Hell yeah you are." Myra's voice made him jump.

He turned, and there she was. His heart jumped into his throat. She looked dead sexy, with her hair around her shoulder instead of in it's usual ponytail. She was barefoot, in skinny jeans and a tight white top that showed off her chest.

He didn't understand. Had she jumped in after him? And where was her armor?

She crossed the room and threw her arms around him. Startled, he hugged back. Then her hands were moving up, removing his helmet and caressing his face with her smooth hands. She leaned in, and Felix bent down to receive the kiss, not knowing what was going on, but not particularly caring.

Three gunshots split the calm air. Myra froze, and looked down at the three red spots that were rapidly spreading on her snowy top. Her eyes met Felix's. "You...you didn't save me." She choked.

Felix caught her as she fell, horror and shock flooding his mind as her life ebbed away. Suddenly, his armor was gone, and her blood was staining his hands bright scarlet. Her eyes locked on his for the briefest of moments. "You...you killed me." the last emotion he saw in her eyes was hate. Then she went limp.

"No no no no no no no..." the word was meaningless to Felix. His lips were numb, like the rest of his body.

"She was a liability. A weakness." Felix jerked his gaze away from Myra's lifeless body. Locus.

"And now, so are you." Locus fired point blank into Felix's face.

 

Felix stumbled out of the portal, drenched in sweat and shaking. He was in the main room. Night had fallen, but the portal gave enough light to see the room. Enough to see that Myra was gone.

He grabbed the nearest pirate by the throat. "Myr-Bishop! Where is she?!" The pirate gasped for air and pointed to another chamber. He the the pirate into the portal. Hope he saw some messed up #### too. Felix needed to find her.

 

You turned to a group of pirate scientists. "So that's how this dialect differs. It's a simple matter of-" Felix burst into the room, his head whipping around to scan the room. His eyes rested on you, and he seemed to relax a bit, but he still stormed over and grabbed your arm.

"Felix...what..." You protested.

"Just come with me." he growled.

You let yourself get dragged outside, confused and a little scared.

Chorus's two moons made the sky glow with blue and violet light, a sharp contrast to the silver stars. The night air was cool, but not unpleasant. Felix stopped and let you go. He flopped onto a marble step, and gestured for you to join him. You sat next to him hesitantly. It was only then that you noticed his hands were shaking.

You sat for a moment, as he ripped off his gauntlets and stared at his hands, visibly shaking. Then he ripped off his helmet and locked his eyes with yours. "You're okay. You're safe." he murmured.

You had to snort at that. "I'm kidnapped by space pirates, Felix. I'm not exactly the pinnacle of safe at the moment." you joked uneasily. You weren't used to seeing Felix this shaken.

He grabbed your hands, but gently, like he was afraid he would break you if he squeezed too hard. "You're alive." he whispered. Then you understood.

You squeezed his hands. "Felix, what did you see?" you asked gently.

He shook his head vigorously. "I had to...I had to watch you die. You died in my arms, and I couldn't do anything. I was...damn it...I was helpless and you were bleeding all over my hands and I couldn't do anything. Then he killed me too."

You weren't sure what came over you. Maybe it was seeing Felix, the unrepentant douchebag shivering in fear. Maybe it was the clear relief and joy in his eyes at seeing you alive. Maybe it was all the emotions you had tried to suppress ever since he admitted to be a traitor finally breaking free. You didn't know. You just leaned forward and firmly locked your lips with his.

He hesitated, a rare move. Then he kissed back, and you could feel tears where your faces touched. His shaking ceased, and he kissed you deeply. His hands burrowed into your hair, caressing it and pulling it out of it's ponytail. .

After the kiss broke off, he drew you close and you snuggled against his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat slow gradually. His hands still moved over your hair.

You didn't want to admit it, but you felt safer than you had since your Mom had died. he smelled the same \, like green apples and gunpowder and steel, an odd, but intoxicating mixture.

You sat up, looking him in the eyes. "Are you okay?" His eyes had their old spark in them.

"Better than okay. We should cuddle more often, princess."

He fully deserved the punch to the gut you gave him. He mockingly doubled over, gasping for air. "Oh no! My one weakness, punches to the stomach!" he gasped.

You laughed for the first time in weeks. "Alright wise guy. We should head back to the group."

He stood and offered you his hand with a grin. You rolled your eyes, but took it.

Helmets replaced, you headed back to the temple, closer than you had been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I listened to Demons by Imagine Dragons.


	12. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus suspects Felix and Bishops relationship.

"You're growing too close to her." Locus growled.   
Images flashed through Felix's mind. Locus shooting Myra, her blood on Felix's hands. He shook these images out of his mind.   
"I'm flirting. You should be used to me doing that by now." he deadpanned.   
Locus shook his head. "I never understood why you insist on doing that."   
Felix shrugged. "Cause it's fun and gets me laid. You should try it sometime, instead of being all doom and gloom."   
Locus glared. "Being the people person is your job, remember? I'm making sure we get the job done while you're fooling around with a woman. A woman, who, if I may remind you, is a part of the people we are trying to kill! Get your act together. Or I may have to eliminate the distraction for you." he growled.   
Felix immediately had his gun up. "You so much as touch her, and I'll blow that helmet off your head." he hissed.   
"Ummm...sirs?" the mercenaries whirled around to see a space pirate standing awkwardly behind them.   
"Report." Locus growled.   
"Yes. Well. The colonist scientist you brought in, Myra Bishop? She's made a discovery. Something with the temple." the pirate stammered.   
"Acknowledged." Locus grumbled.   
The pirate all but ran.   
Felix turned to his partner. "So...you wanted to finish the thought of how she's worthless?"   
Locus shook his head in frustration. "Fine. Just don't get too attached." with that he left.   
Felix looked after him. Too late for that. 

You were desperatly trying to ignore the creepy pirate who had decided to be more forward with his...interests in you. Your helmet was off again, so you could clearly see his smirk.  
"You know, if you ever want a break from Felix's constant bitching, you could always come stay in my tent." he said with a smirk.   
You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, but I don't think there'll be room between your fat ass and your ego." you said coldly.   
"You little-"   
"Report." Locus's voice cut in from behind you. The pirate ran off.   
You glanced up from a control panel you had tried to work on. "I've discovered an alien AI. I'm trying to get him online, but I was a little distracted." you grumbled, glaring off in the pirate's direction.   
Locus nodded. "And you can boot it up now?" he asked. You nodded. "Say the word." Locus nodded, and you fiddled with the panel.   
You were in the Jungle temple now. The controls were similar to the ones you had been at before, but these were much less sophisticated.   
You flipped a final switch. "AI reboot in 3 2 1..."   
"Greetings." a low voice grumbled. A glowing red alien appeared above the council.   
"Shit!" Felix exclaimed from behind you.   
You stood, stretching your sore muscles.   
"We've meet before, haven't we, human female." the AI turned it's sharp gaze on you.   
You shook your head.   
The AI made a low noise. "Are you sure, human?"   
You raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure. I think I'd remember meeting a glowing red alien AI."   
Felix snorted a quiet laugh.   
Locus stepped closer. "What can you tell us about the temples? How many are there?"   
The alien glared down you. "I need only to disclose that information to the true warrior. Neither of you have showed proof that you have those abilities."   
You frowned as Felix instantly stiffened.   
You frowned a bit. "What about me?" you asked. An idea was starting to form in your mind.   
Locus glared down at you. "What about you?"   
You put your hands in your hips. "Well, big, red and glowy over here won't give you more info. And I haven't gone into the temple warrior test yet. So why not let me try? It can't hurt anyone."   
Felix glanced over at Locus. "She has a point. We don't have anything to lose."   
Locus's glare bored into you. You felt like an ant being roasted under a magnifying glass.   
Then his gaze jerked away. "Fine." he growled, biting off the word.   
You shrugged. If you were honest, you didn't really care about the planet. You didn't care if everyone died. Black and Smith were great and all, but they had probably already died in combat. And if you helped the pirates now, you might be able to escape this goddamn planet for good. Besides, there were very few things you were afraid of. You could probably ace this thing, prove to Locus you were an asset and leave.   
You stepped up to the column of energy. You felt Felix's hand on your shoulder. "You sure about this, Bishop?" he murmured in your ear. You touched the hand on your shoulder lightly. "I'll be fine. Wish me luck."   
He brushed a strand of your hair out of your eyes and handed you your helmet.   
"Good luck."   
The last thing you saw before you stepped inside was Felix mockingly saluting you. Then the world turned white.


	13. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myra goes into the warrior test.

You looked around. You were standing in your house, a few feet away from the door. You blinked quickly. Okay. Okay. You could do this.   
A knock sounded at the door. You took a deep breath, then opened it. Your breath caught in your throat. A smiling couple stood there.   
An old man with wild brunette hair, streaked with gray. Light reflected off his square glasses and his lips curved in a pleasant smile. Next to him stood a beautiful woman with long blonde hair braided over her shoulder, and crisp blue eyes. She was beautiful, but looking at her was like looking in a mirror.   
A single word escaped your lips. "Dad. Mom."   
You knew what you should be feeling. Scared. Ashamed. Because you had survived and they hadn't But you didn't.  
You threw your arms around them. "Hey Mom. Hi dad. Long time no see." you knew they were a simulation, but you didn't care. They felt the same. They smelled the same. And you felt...at peace. You got to your Mom smile on last time.   
They started to dissolve into light. "Goodbye. I love you."   
You stepped away.   
The AI spoke. "You do not fear being alone?" you looked up. "Of course I do. But I don't let that fear control me. My mom died for her beliefs and my dad died in peace. In have no regrets in their deaths. Not anymore."   
"Hmmmm." the AI mused.   
"Then perhaps something more..."   
The scene melted around you.   
The next setting was...beautiful. A marble ballroom filled with light and music. Couples danced in pairs nearby.   
You looked down at yourself. Your armor was gone, replaced by a gorgeous blue gown and delicate silver jewlery. You had never worn anything more beautiful. It didn't feel quite right, like you were masquerading as someone else.   
"Well hey there, beautiful." you turned your head at Felix's voice. There he stood, in a black tux, hair perfectly styled and looking damn fine.  
He handed you a scarlet rose and wordlessly led you onto the dance floor. He held you close as you waltzed, a smirk firmly fixed on his face.   
He dipped his head to your ear, breath warming your ear. "You have no idea what I want to do to you." he purred.   
You felt chills course down your spine.   
And you understood what the AI was trying to do. Interesting.   
You darted forward and kissed Felix deeply. You felt his lips on yours, until he disappeared in a flash of light. The ballroom disappeared.   
"You do not fear intimacy. And you do not fear death, as I have deduced from your actions in sacrificing yourself for Agent Washington's life."   
You gritted your teeth. "You read my mind?!"   
You felt a shock of energy and stumbled forward. 

You stumbled out of the portal and bumped into Felix. He caught you as your knees buckled.   
"Woah, Bishop, you okay?" You looked up and blushed, grateful for your helmet shielding your face. Images of kissing him in the simulation flashed into your mind and you pulled away, a bit embarrassed.   
"Yeah...I'm fine." you said, straightening up.   
"A true warrior has been found. The temples, and their gifts will now be avalible to Myra Bishop, and those who stand beside her."   
"What kind of gifts are we talking here?"   
"There are many temples. The temple of communication, procreation, weapons, the purge..."   
"The purge?" Locus questioned.   
"All sentient life that does not reside within the purge temple will be wiped out. It can only be activated with a key, which can be found on the mountain temple, here."   
A holograpic map flashed up, a marker flashing in the mountain region.   
"And...if we get the key...?"   
"Then you may kill everyone on the planet at the seperate purge terminal." The AI confirmed.   
Felix nodded and grabbed your arm, dragging you into a quiet room. "Felix, what are you...?!"   
"Shhh." he murmured. You kept going, until you were in a small, dimly lit room, completely alone.   
He pulled off his helmet, and you did the same, heart pounding.   
His hand started smoothing your hair out of your face, stroking your cheek. His other hand started roaming over your body, stroking your back and pushing you closer. "You've helped us more than we expected." he murmured, leaning in. "That means you should get some reward, hmm?" His hands grabbed your butt. You stiffened a bit, but leaned in closer, heart racing.   
He chuckled low and your lips met, forceful and strong. He was shoving you against the wall, keeping you pinned like the training sessions before. You moved your arms around him, grabbing his armor straps and kissing him deeper.   
He pulled away a tiny bit for breath. His had been hands roaming over your body, but they stilled as you locked gazes.  
"After we leave Chorus, we'll pick up where we left off. Let's save it as a victory celebration until then." he said with a smirk. You nodded. It would be much sweeter that way.   
He didn't pull away, so you nuzzled into his neck, closing your eyes and enjoying his warmth. You felt his chest shake as he laughed, and his arms clinched tighther around you, possesing you.   
And in that moment, you said to hell with Chorus. A handful of colonists' lives didn't compare to the feeling of being held like this.   
You would be a killer, for him. You would be Felix's little monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Let me know if you have any questions or suggestions! Thanks for reading!


	14. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix, Locus and Myra go to the mountain temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter that will be going completely into AU.   
> I'll try to keep some of it like the cannon, but it'll be going off track quite a bit.

The air was cool and crisp. You were grateful that your armor kept you warm, almost as grateful as you were for Felix striding beside you. Not just because you enjoyed his company, but because the other big pirate was getting more...aggressive with his advances. But with Felix by you, the pirate didn't dare come close.

You were climbing up the rocky path towards the temple. The trail was covered in snow and littered in boulders that made up steps, so the going wasn't very fast. You had been able to fly part of the way, but had to land the plane farther away, since there wasn't a place the pirates could land it at the temple. Though the hike wasn't exactly fast, you and Felix had slipped into a pattern. A steadying hand on the others shoulder on an icy patch, a hand up and over a boulder. You should have been cold, but every time Felix touched you, that place felt warm, even under your armor. The two of you had made the most progress working together, so you were about fifteen feet in front of the rest of the group.

Felix boosted you onto a boulder and you turned to give him a hand as soon as you reached the top. "So about Chorus..."

He grabbed your hands and joined you on top of the rock. "What about it?". His voice was casual, and his body language showed he was relaxed. Well, relaxed for climbing up a snow-covered mountain.

"I just...look, I don't care about Chorus. In fact..." You took a deep breath. "That skirmish a few weeks ago? Black, Smith and Marden were announced KIA."

You jumped off the rock, landing is a slight crouch. "So there goes the last #### I gave about Chorus." you admitted. "My Mom, Dad, friends...everyone I had a real relationship with is dead. It sucks, but that's life." you said bitterly.

Felix landed next to you, smooth and effortless as a cat. He nodded slowly. "I'm sorry about that, Bishop. But, no offense, why are you telling me this?" he asked, then put his hand on my shoulder to steady us over a patch of ice.

You hesitated uncertainly. You were about to put your trust in Felix. Every rational part of your brain was telling you wait, to keep your cards close to your chest. But you were sick of that. You had to keep your mouth shut about hating Chorus all your life. You were ready to speak your mind, without holding back. 

"Back in the woods, when you were....when you made me the offer to join you..." You looked up at him. "Is that still...valid?"

You could almost hear Felix's smirk. "Of course. I though you knew that after all the heavy kissing."

You playfully punched his shoulder. "Yeah, well. It's literally a matter of life and death. Though I'd make sure. Anyway, once we get the key and get to the Purge, then what?"

He slipped his hand into yours. "You, Locus and I will go to the terminal. We get inside the temple, so we'll be spared, and fire that baby up. Planet gets wiped, I get a #### ton of money, and we ditch this mud hole."

He leaned closer. "And then...we make a life for ourselves. I'll teach you everything I know about fighting, so you'll be a badass like me. We ditch Locus, then maybe...settle down somewhere. Have a relaxing life. Maybe...maybe we raise a kid or two..." he said softly.

You grinned, happiness exploding in your chest like fireworks. "Sounds perfect, except for one thing." he looked down at you.

"And what's that?"

You bumped him playfully with your shoulder. "People like us don't exactly settle down. Let's go on a ton of crazy adventures, while we're still in our prime. I'm down for the kids though." you smirked. 

Felix gave a small, happy sigh. "Babe, you know me. Sounds amazing."

You continued the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

 

You were still several miles from the temple at nightfall. Locus reluctantly called for a halt. The troops needed to rest for the night. If the Reds and Blues were at the temple when you got there, you needed to be rested and ready for a fight. You had decided to go for a bit of a walk, not too far, but just to get a little alone time. You stepped onto a ridge at the end of the path, and looked down over the planet. You could see everything! There were a few specks of light marking bases or cities, and one large cluster of light that must have been Armonia. Armonia's two moons shimmered in the pitch black sky. Absolutely breathtaking. 

Then you felt a chill run down your spine that had nothing to do with the frigid air. You turned around to see the big pirate standing behind you. You stopped yourself from stepping back. One wrong step and you'd be tumbling into the abyss. But if you took a step the other way, you'd be walking towards him.

"Nice night." he commented, stepping closer. It took all your willpower not to back up. "I suppose." you said stiffly, deciding to walk sideways, trying to create some distance between the two of you. You didn't like the look he was giving you. It was almost...hungry. You had to deal with guys like that before, you had been in the army after all, but this guy was bigger than anyone you'd had to deal with. Besides, Marden and Smith almost always dealt with the guys stalking you. They had never said it outright, but you saw them pulling aside the creepy guys aside for a "chat". They had never so much as looked at you again.

You felt a pang in your chest. You really did miss the rest of silver squad. You understood that this was war, but they had been your friends. You would miss Black's flirty nature and Marden's stoicness and Smith's humor.

Then the pirate's voice snapped you back to the present. "I've noticed you've been hanging around Felix a lot lately." he stated. You shrugged.

"You must be pretty close."

Another shrug. "Not really."

Then he was on you, dragging you to the ground and trying to unstrap your armor top. "Then he won't mind if I help myself." he jeered.

You were too shocked to move at first, but you regained your senses and tried to stand. He shoved you down, and laughed. "Come on, sweetheart. Show me a good time."

He was going to rape you. You knew it.

Then a single shot rang out.

The pirate fell.

You scrambled to your feet. The pirate was dead, a clean shot to the head. From a sniper rifle. You turned.

Locus stood there, his armor dark against the snow.

He lowered his rifle.

"Get back to camp."


	15. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix, Locus and Bishop get the key, but many pirates are killed. They head to the purge terminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this chapter is fully AU. Don't be confused when a ton of non-cannon stuff happens.

"######! Fall back!" Locus's voice growled through my helmet. I had changed into the space pirate's black armor after the incident with the now-dead stalker. Once Felix had been told about that particular...incident...he hadn't left your side. And Locus had been more civil toward you. And by that you meant he wasn't glaring at you like he was fantasizing your death 24/7. Anyway, with the new armor came acess to the pirate's radios. That meant you could hear Locus loud and clear as he and his soldiers were taken down. Felix cursed. He grabbed the sword/key we had found and grabbed your hand with his free hand. You started running away from the temple.

Gunfire echoed around you, mixed with the screams of the dying and the triumphant cries of the Feds and Rebels. The base had been a set up. The Reds and Blues had gotten tipped off that you were heading to the mountain temple and arrived there first. Thankfully, you and Felix had gotten to the key first, and you were now heading down the mountain and Locus and his forces tried holding off the enemy.

Then a whirring sound filled your ears as a pelican drew level with the mountain. A few pirates gestured furiously for you to get on. You and Felix exchanged a nod, then leapt onto the aircraft, Locus hot on your heels. Felix put up his energy shield and dragged you behind it, holding you close against him. Gunfire sparked off the glowing blue shield, but nothing came close to touching you except the orange and steel merc.

After about thirty seconds, we took off. Felix let go of you, but you stayed close, his presence calming you from the sudden firefight.

You glanced around. Not too many pirates had made it out. Your numbers had been reduced to maybe three dozen men, including yourself, Felix and Locus. Things didn't look good, but that didn't matter. You had the key, and with that, it didn't matter how many men you had.

"Alright, listen." Locus growled. All talking ceased.

"Felix and I will go to the Purge terminal and activate it. The rest of you will safeguard the communication temple."

"We're taking Bishop." Felix butted in, and you shot him a grateful smile.

To your surprise, Locus nodded. "Her expertise in alien tech may prove useful." he said simply.

Everyone nodded, seeming satisfied with the plan. You took a deep breath and grasped Felix's hand. We were nearing the end. One way, or another.

 

 

"Agents Carolina and Washington are ahead." Locus said, peering through his scope. He lowered the rifle.

"Bishop, you'll stay here." Felix decided.

You snorted. "Like hell I will. I'm not letting you two face off Freelancers alone." Felix gave a frustrated growl and grabbed you shoulders.

"This isn't up for debate. You're not on their level, you'll get killed in five seconds." he explained.

You grinned. "Who said I was fighting them face to face?"

 

They were facing off now, throwing insults and trying to get the other side to back down. Like that would work. You were hunkered down in a makeshift bunker of shattered rock, your black armor blending in rather well. Then the pirates called in, letting Felix and Locus know the temple was being attacked. You tensed up. This really was the endgame. The actions here would determine the fate of the planet.

Then the fighting started, and...holy ####. You saw why Felix had wanted you to stay out of it. You had seen Felix and Locus in combat before, but the freelancers...they were unbelievable. Carolina fought with the power and grace of a dancer, dodging attacks and lashing out with a speed that rivaled every other combatant. Washington was different. He fought with the same power, but seemed a bit less graceful, willing to take hit in order to land one on his opponent.

Then you got your chance. Wash stumbled into your cross-hairs, and your finger squeezed the trigger of the plasma rifle you had repaired so long ago.

The bolt hit him in the abdomen, knocking him backwards into Carolina. The cyan Freelancer stumbled and Felix took that chance to knock her down with a swift kick.

The merc aimed their guns at the Freelancer, ready to deliver the finishing blows.

Then Carolina screamed "Epsilon! Now!"

"You got it!" the blue AI replied.

And explosion shook the earth. The mercs stumbled, then stared at the Freelancers in shock.

"What did you do?!" Felix demanded.

Carolina glanced up at him, her voice filled with triumph. "We just won." she said smugly. "We didn't want to destroy any alien artifacts, but we put this fail safe in case of an...undesirable outcome."

A fireball exploded from the temple entrance. More explosions rocked the structure. And slowly, the tower began crashing towards the ground.

"Run!" Carolina's scream echoed in the chasm below, almost lost by the sound of shattering rock.

You scrambled to your feet, running towards Felix and Locus. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Carolina put up her bubble shield around herself and Wash. 

Felix grabbed you and put up his shield, Locus crouching behind as well.

The everything went black.


	16. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. There will be one more, as a Christmas special :)

Everything hurt. Your arms, your legs, your rib cage. And your head...well, you didn't think 'hurt' was a good enough word to describe the pounding sensation in your skull. The headache wasn't helped by the noise. You lay on the cold steel floor, trying to gather up the strength to sit up or even open your eyes. Wait...the steel floor? Where were you?

You slowly pried your eyes open. You were lying in a small Hornet. Locus lay slumped against the wall opposite you, his head resting on his chest. For a split second, you thought he was dead, until you saw his chest plate moving slightly with each breath. Felix was nowhere to be seen.

You opened your mouth and tried to speak, but the only sound that ca out was a dry rasp. You coughed roughly and tried again. "Felix?" you croaked.

"Good. You're awake." came his voice from the cockpit. "Anything broken?"

You stumbled to your feet, leaning heavily against the wall. You felt your limbs and abdomen. Nothing but a dull pain from bruises, and not the stabbing pain you associated with broken bones.

"Myra?" Felix's voice called again, more concerned.

You walked into the cockpit. "Fine. I'm okay, babe."

He spared you a quick glance, trying to look at you and fly the plane at the same time. "You sure?" he asked.

You grinned. "Positive. Nothing time won't heal."

"Good. I was worried about you; your armor isn't as upgraded as Locus's and I's, so I didn't know how much of the impact you took." he explained

You peered through the battered, scratched windshield. "Where are we going?" you asked quietly. 

He kept his eyes straight forward. "To the communications temple. To take out the Reds and Blues."

You frowned. "But...with the Purge terminal gone, that won't matter. Eve if we kill them..."

"I know." he spat through gritted teeth.

You decided to stay silent.

After a few minutes, he spoke again. "ETA is five minutes. Go get some guns and wake up Locus. I'll need your help once we get to the ground."

You slipped into the armory, a bad feeling settling into the pit of your stomach.

 

 

You had left Locus to be your backup and you and Felix started stalking around the temple. Felix screamed for Tucker to reveal himself. You just made sure to watch his back.

Then the Reds started shooting. You ducked behind a terminal, Felix joining you. You were able to evade them for a few minutes, running through the compound and straight into...Locus.

He was standing in front of the red alien AI from the true warrior temple. When you and Felix approached, the AI flickered off and Locus turned to the two of you.

Felix growled in frustration and said "Locus! Why aren't you-"

A shot rang out in the silent air.

You looked down, hands grazing over your abdomen. You didn't understand why your gauntlets were so wet and red. Your ears were still ringing from the shot. Then you collapsed to the ground.

"-you doing, you psychopath?! I'll kill you!!!" Your ears cleared enough for you to see Felix charging at Locus, sword drawn. The black and green mercenary knocked the blade from his hands. His armor clad boot came down on it and snapped the hilt in two. 

There was more screaming, but you were feeling your eyes slide shut. Wow, you were scared. You hadn't felt this scared in a long time. You wished you hadn't died, there was so much more you wanted to do.

The world faded slowly.

 

"You...you..." Felix was beyond words, crouching over Bishop's body. He couldn't even form the words to curse Locus.

"She isn't dead." he growled.

Felix jerked his head up. "What?" he snapped.

Locus turned and started walking away. "Her armor lock has been activated. She'll be fine as long as you can get her to a medical bay in the next hour. But in order to do that, you'll need to leave Chorus...permanently. Take a pelican, they have medical droids that can heal her. Then leave Chorus, and it's inhabitants alone. Or you can leave her here to die and take your revenge on the Reds and Blues. You choice. Your call."

And with those words, Locus's form shimmered and disappeared.

Felix stared down at Bishop's body, lying limp in his arms. There really was no choice to be made. He knew what he had to do.

 

"Easy there...easy. You'll be okay, princess."

 

"She is expected to make a full recovery."

"How long until she's fully conscious?"

"Uncertain."

"Tell me when she's awake."

 

 

You gasped, bolting upwards, your heart racing. You glanced around, your eyes seeing things but not really taking them in. A chair. White sheets. Blinking monitors. A voice saying; "Mr. Felix. Patient Myra Bishop has awoken."

Then Felix burst in, helmet off, and you started to calm down. He stood frozen in the doorway, staring at you in shock. You blinked a few times. "F-Felix?"

He nearly collapsed with relief. He ran across the room and wrapped his arms around you, drawing you into his chest. "You're okay." he said numbly. You laid your head on his chest, hearing the steady thump of his heart through his chest.

You smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaky...and a little unclear on what happened."

He frowned and said "Locus betrayed us. He asked that AI what I was afraid of...and made sure that came true so that I would leave."

You both sat and talked for awhile. You were in a stolen Pelican, heading for a big city on a planet called Cycher. You could hopefully pick up some mercenary jobs and earn some cash for food and fuel. Since the UNSC didn't know Felix's real name, and you were undocumented since you were born into the Rebels, you were pretty safe.

After awhile, Felix left you to get more rest.

 

 

It had been three months. Three months, six jobs, and almost enough cash to afford an apartment. You and Felix were walking in a little park, taking a break after a successful search and rescue job. You both wore civies, since your armor was practically a death sentence at this point. It took some getting used to. Felix asked you to stop as he knelt down to tie his shoe. Then you noticed both his shoes were tied.

You opened your mouth for an explanation, but Felix cut you off. "Myra Lian Bishop." he said.

Your heart almost stopped.

He pulled out a little box and opened it.

Then with his trademark smirk, he said "Will you marry me?"

"Y-yes!" you choked. He slipped the ring on your finger and you dragged him to his feet. Around you, the people in the park were clapping and grinning.

You almost couldn't kiss him because you were smiling so hard. But you managed.

When you broke apart, he pulled you into an embrace. He whispered something you didn't hear

You pulled away a tiny bit to look into his eyes. "What?"

He smirked. "Nice to meet you. My name's Isaac Gates."

A little laugh escaped your lips. "Guess you have to stop calling me Bishop then, huh?" you laughed breathlessly.

He smirked. "I'll call you Bishop until you become Gates."

You grinned and leaned back in, lips searching hungrily for his. And, as always, he didn't keep you waiting.

This life wouldn't be easy. No life is, especially one of a mercenary. But with Fe-with Isaac at you side, you weren't afraid of anything that was to come. Good or bad, you'd face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> This is the official end, but stay tuned for a Christmas special soon!!!   
> Love you all, make sure to comment and let me know what you thought of this story!


	17. Christmas Special!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas special!!!

Your breath made little puffs of steam as you hurried down the road towards home.

Home.

The word still brought back images of a little house a few hundred feet from a rebel base, covered in foliage and stuffed with alien artifacts. This house couldn't be farther from it.

It was small, gray, an actually kind of cute. It was in a nice location, too. Near a place we could pick up mercenary jobs, but in a safe enough neighborhood. Despite Felix telling you his real name, you had stuck to calling him Felix. Part of it was habit, and part of it was the fact he still jokingly called you Bishop, even though you married. Anyway, he had trained you enough to the point where you were a good enough partner for him on jobs. You had been on several since the little wedding, and you were actually enjoying it.

But as of today...that might be changing.

It was Christmas Eve night, and you had run to the store quickly to grab some groceries. Then you turned the corner onto your street, and nearly dropped your bags. 

The whole house was lit up with shimmering lights. Red and green and white glowed against the gently falling snow. You felt a warm glow in your chest as you walked up the porch and rang the doorbell.

Felix opened the door, wearing a Santa hat and his signature smirk. You grinned and handed him the bags. "Thanks for putting up the lights, babe. They look amazing!" you said happily.

He didn't say anything, just dropped the groceries and scooped you into his arms.

You gave a surprised squeak and blushed a bit.

You felt a rumble of laughter where your body was pushed against his chest. "What's wrong, Bishop? Scared?" He murmured against your ear.

You blushed harder, but turned and kissed his cheek. "No, but I did pay money for those groceries, so you didn't have to dump them on the floor." you teased.

He kissed your cheek in return and set you down in the living room. "Sorry." he said with a smirk that told you he was anything but. "i guess I'm just too good at sweeping you off your feet." he smirked, and went back to the hall to grab the abandoned food.

You opened your mouth for a sarcastic reply, then you noticed the dining room.

For the second time that night, your breath was taken away by your husband.

The dining room was set with pasta, wine and roses, with the nicest silverware we had.

You felt his strong arms wrap around you from behind and you leaned back into him. You breathed in his scent, gunpowder and cologne.

"Babe....this is...thank you."

He placed his chin on top of your head. You could feel him smiling. "Don't mention it, sweetheart." he chuckled.

Once you changed into a stunning blue dress, you went into the dining room and had dinner.

As always, he kept you in stitches the entire time. The food was delicious (Felix was an oddly good cook), but you didn't touch the wine. He was a bit disappointed with that, but he would understand soon enough.

 

Later, you were snuggling on the couch in front of the little Christmas tree, with romantic Christmas music playing in the background. You snuggled deeper into his chest, the beating of his heart thumping a steady beat against your ear.

Then he pulled you up closer to his face. His gaze lingered on your lips, and you knew what he wanted. You obliged, leaning forward and locking your lips with his. He took the cue and wrapped his arms around you, kissing you deeper. Your hands moved up, winding through his hair. The kissing got more passionate, and soon you were lying on the couch with Felix over you, his lips moving on yours, hands roaming your body freely.

Your heart was pounding in anticipation of him, but you knew you needed to tell him.

"Babe." you whispered against his lips. His hands stopped moving, lingering on your hips. "Babe, let me up. I need to tell you something." you murmured.

He eased up, and you sat up a bit. Your bodies were still touching, but you felt comfortable enough now to talk.

"Felix...I...um..."

He raised an eyebrow. "You okay, babe?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

This was it. You locked eyes with him. "Felix....Isaac...I'm pregnant."

He just stared. "I'm...I'm gonna be a dad?"

You blushed a bit. "Y-yeah. I started feeling a bit odd a few days ago, so when I went to the store today, I picked up a pregnancy test, and it ended up being positive and..." you realized you were rambling. "And...yeah, I'm pregnant." you finished lamely.

Felix leaned forward. You felt a bit uncertain, until he leaned down and kissed your stomach. You blushed a bit.

"I hope you take after your mother, because I think she can only handle one little #######." he murmured.

You felt your face flush. "F-felix!"

He grinned and slid up, towards you, and kissed you on the lips. When he stopped, you could feel the curve of his lips against your skin.

"I'm gonna be a Dad." he stated.

You nodded a bit.

Then he sat back.

"You shouldn't have any alcohol, right? And I don't want you to come along on any missions, cause you might get hurt and...." he looked at you with a priceless, lost expression. "And I know absolutely nothing about pregnancy or children."

You laughed softly and squeezed his hands. "That makes two of us. Guess we'll have to figure it out along the way. Together."

He chuckled. "I guess so."

You snuggled back into his chest, where you spent the rest of the night. You slept quietly, limbs in a comfortable tangle, warmed by a fleece blanket and each other.

Just before you fell asleep, Felix whispered "Merry Christmas, Myra. I love you."

"I love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!   
> Hope you all enjoy!   
> I really enjoyed writing this book, and hope you all did too!


End file.
